


Shenanigans

by J2_Girlz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Drunk Jensen, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Jared, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2_Girlz/pseuds/J2_Girlz
Summary: This is what happens when you mix Jensen, whiskey and napkins...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessie_cristo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Jessie! You're an amazing woman and I'm proud to call you my friend. :D Hugs & kisses! <3
> 
> Love 'ya bunches, T ❤️

[ ](http://imgur.com/SEKVnwB)

Jared headed back with their whiskey. This event was so boring getting drunk was going to be the only way for them to survive. As he approached the table, he immediately saw Jensen with a mischievous smirk on his face, a quirked eyebrow, and a cock in his hand. Well... sort of.

"Jesus Christ, Jens! What the fuck, man?" Jared hissed out as he sat down next to his boyfriend. "What are you thinking? Are you trying to out us - right here, right now?!" 

Jensen threw his head back and just laughed. Jared could tell he'd already had a bit too much to drink. Even though the other guys might have egged him on a bit, Jensen would never have done this if he wasn't seriously buzzed.

With a suggestive look, Jensen whined "I want some of this, Jare," waving the object in his hand. "YOUR some of this."

Jared couldn't help chuckling loudly. It wasn't often Jensen cut loose like this, so he was going to take full advantage. "Well, what're we waiting for then?" he asked with a wink. He stood up and started to walk towards the door, quickly looking back over his shoulder to make sure he was being followed.

The minute they walked into their hotel room, Jared slammed Jensen up against the door and started ravaging his mouth greedily. His lover gave as good as he got. They sucked at each other's mouths as though trying to quench an insatiable thirst. Finally the need for air caused them to break apart. They were both gasping as if they'd just finished a triathlon.

Jared ground his pelvis into Jensen's until they were both hard as steel. Their lips met again and they kissed deeply until they couldn't breathe anymore. They pulled away from each other slightly, panting like animals in heat. That's what they felt like at the moment. 

After giving Jensen another quick, but scorching kiss, Jared dropped to his knees. He grabbed Jensen roughly by the hips and pressed him until they were flush with the door. Wasting no time, Jared unbuckled his belt, yanked it off and threw it on the floor. He used one hand to unbutton his jeans and the other to unzip them. He swiftly pulled the offending clothes off him until his pants and underwear were pooled around his ankles. 

Jared kissed the soft trail leading down to Jensen's stiff erection and stopped to nuzzle his pubic hair. He breathed in deeply, savoring the musky and familiar scent. It was one of his favorite smells in the world.

"God, Jare," Jensen ground out as he leaned his head back, thunking it against the door. "Want your dick inside me."

"Patience, Jens," Jared snickered. "Patience." He took the full length of Jensen's rigid penis in his mouth in one smooth move, stopping only when the tip hit the back of his throat.

Jensen tried to buck up at the hot, wet feel of his boyfriend's mouth surrounding him. Jared held him firmly though. His fingers were gripping so hard he was sure there would be bruises for days. "AUGH," Jensen moaned, hitting his head once again.

Pulling off slightly, Jared used his tongue to circle around the edge of Jensen's velvety head. He slowly licked along the underside, and down the deep purple vein that he knew would send his lover into orbit. "Ungh," Jensen murmured predictably. 

Taking one of Jensen's balls into his mouth, Jared slowly rolled it around until it was bulging. He then moved on to the other, making it equally full. He placed wet kisses all around Jensen's groin and licked the soft skin of each of the creases just above his thighs. This made Jensen's dick twitch, growing harder and getting even redder. 

Wrapping his lips around Jensen's angry-looking, weeping cock, he sucked on the head. He moved his hand up and down his hard shaft in short, firm strokes. Jensen's deep groans were making his own dick throb, so he knew he needed to ease up.

Jared could tell his boyfriend was getting close, so he sheathed him fully once again, holding him still in his mouth for a moment. He then bobbed up and down slowly a couple more times until he knew Jensen was just on the verge of coming. By this point, Jensen was keening loudly and exclaimed, "Jare... ugh... gonna... I'mma... gonna..."

Jared pulled off completely and wrapped his hand around the base of Jensen's cock to stave off his orgasm. "Oh, no, you're not," he said with an evil chuckle. 

Jensen glared down at Jared, astonished, and blurted out "What the...?"

"You said you wanted my cock," Jared replied, as he manhandled a startled Jensen onto the bed, laying him flat on his back.

Jared quickly pulled Jensen's shoes and socks off, followed by his jeans and boxer briefs. He trailed open mouthed-kisses all along his torso and chest as he rucked up his shirt. He began to undo it, slowly, one button at a time. Once it was open, he began to bite, lave, nip and suck each nipple until they were twin peaks of hardened nub. Jared pulled Jensen up to a half-sitting position and pulled the shirt off his body, leaving him naked. 

Making unintelligible sounds of pleasure, Jensen was by now once again breathing rapidly and groaning obscenely. He lifted Jared off his chest and pulled his mouth up to give him a searing kiss. "Fuck me, Jare. Come on," he ground out as he thrust his pelvis upwards seeking friction. "NOW!" he shouted.

Jared immediately stood and removed his clothes more quickly than he ever had before. His own cock sprung free, hard enough to cut diamonds. He fisted it tightly and squeezed it at the base to relieve some of the pressure that had been building. As soon as he had collected himself, he reached into the pocket of his jeans and removed a packet of lube. Jensen raised his brow in question. Jared simply shrugged, muttering "You never know..."

Jensen just chuckled, raised his knees up, and spread them wide. Jared crawled up into the V and opened the lube. Smearing some onto one finger, he slipped it into Jensen's hole. The older man began whimpering with need, his hands clenching the bedclothes, as if trying to anchor himself. Jared pushed a second finger into his tight hole, scissoring, loosening him, and then curling and rubbing on his prostate. "Stop torturing me, Jare," he begged. "Please..."

Jared leaned over him, invading Jensen's mouth with his tongue. They pushed and pulled at each other's lips, hungrily and dirtily. He began kissing Jensen everywhere. His ears, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck. He stopped at the base of his throat, and bit and sucked at its hollow. He left a huge red and purple mark at the juncture of his shoulder and collarbone.

Gasping with the knowledge Jared was essentially claiming him, Jensen shouted "God, yeah! C’mon, Jared!" He continued on, "Fuck me now.”

Removing his fingers from Jensen's hole, Jared covered his body with his. He ground their hard cocks together, until Jensen was writhing and moaning, hands moving all over Jared's body, arching up against him.

Jared slid into Jensen's hot, tight opening in one long push. He closed his eyes, moaning as his muscles squeezed his cock. Jensen's legs went around his waist, and he met each of Jared's hard thrusts. Pressure was building up in his body, especially when Jared adjusted the angle and began hitting his sweet spot. 

Eyes locked on each other, Jared began jerking Jensen off. Before long Jensen's toes were curling, balls tightening, entire body tingling, barreling towards an explosive climax. "Jens, come... Come for me now," Jared urged. 

Jensen pulled Jared's head down, crushed their lips together, and cried out into his mouth as he came, hot and sticky over Jared's fingers and his own belly. Jensen's muscles contracted around Jared's dick as he rode the waves of pleasure. Jared drove himself deep into Jensen once more, screaming out his name as his orgasm crashed through him. 

Jared collapsed onto Jensen, sweaty and limp, boneless from the power of his release. He raised his head slightly and looked at Jensen, who had fared no better and looked completely fucked out. 

"Jesus, Jare. You almost killed me," groaned Jensen.

"Well, that's what you get for playing with napkins, Jens."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the quick beta on this, Mare (& for the pic... lol) *hugs*


End file.
